wings_of_fire_ocssfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis
"I'm not a patient dragon. Now leave before I get angry. Trust me, you won't like me when I'm angry." '' Atlantis is a young female SeaWing, and the main protagonist of A New Darkness. She is the daughter of Tsunami and Riptide, and is the sister to Aqua. Atlantis attended Emerald Academy as part of the Amethyst Winglet, and has the ability of Waterspeak. She is currently in a relationship with Eclipse. Appearance Atlantis has deep blue scales like her mother. She wears a sapphire necklace given to her by Scorch to protect her against evil enchantments. She has a strong, slender build. Atlantis also has bio-luminescent patterns on her wings that spiral in shape. Her eyes have been described by Eclipse to be 'like storms across an ocean'. Personality Atlantis is very friendly and funny. She is a 'meme queen' and is always quick to make a new joke. However, she is incredibly stubborn, very impatient and a good liar. Atlantis hates learning (especially history), and often makes fun of the teachers (unless reprimanded by her mother). However she cares about those she loves a lot, making them her greatest weakness. She can also be bossy, much to the annoyance of Lunaseeker and Sol. Biography A New Darkness ''Coming Soon Rise of the Shadows Coming Soon Fall of the Sun Coming Soon Flames of Life Coming Soon Tales of the Moon Coming Soon Darkness and Light Coming Soon Relationships Tsunami and Riptide Atlantis gets along well with her parents. They often disagree with each other, but are usually on good terms. Tsunami and Atlantis care for each other a lot, as do Atlantis and Riptide. More Coming Soon Eclipse Eclipse is Atlantis's love interest. They trust each other immensely, and would do anything to help the other. Atlantis has described that being with Eclipse is 'like someone has lit a warm fire inside her that nothing can burn out'. Aqua Coming Soon Phoenix Atlantis and Phoenix are great friends. At first Atlantis was scared of the firescales, and avoided her at all costs, however they gradually became good friends. Atlantis always is there for Phoenix, especially when most dragons are rude to the SkyWing. Phoenix would protect Atlantis at any cost. More Coming Soon Scorch At first Atlantis looked down at Scorch because he apparently had no powers. However, as she got to know the hybrid, and discovered that he was a secret animus, they became closer. Atlantis helps Scorch with his shy nature and anxiety, and the hybrid taught her to be quieter and more considerate. Scorch thinks in Darkness and Light that she was basically like another sister to him. More Coming Soon Snowstorm At first Atlantis saw Snowstorm as an enemy, however eventually she warmed up to him. The two have become great friends, and often play pranks on the teachers, along with Azure. However, she can be annoyed by his constant optimism. More Coming Soon Azure Azure is Atlantis's cousin, and the two have known each other since they were young dragonets. They are inseparable, and both have a fondness of pranks. More Coming Soon Caiman Caiman and Atlantis have known each other for a while, because of their parents close relationship. However, Caiman is always telling Atlantis off for being a prankster and not being serious enough. More Coming Soon Salvation Atlantis and Salvation are always arguing, and don't get along well. When they agree on something, the two usually argue about agreeing. In Eclipse's opinion, 'No one argues more than those two. If they're not, something's wrong'. More Coming Soon Lunaseeker Atlantis and Lunaseeker get along well. At first, Lunaseeker had a dislike of Atlantis for trying to boss her around. She constantly saying sarcastic and sardonic quips to the SeaWing, annoying her intensely. However, they started liking each other, and became good friends. Atlantis admires her friends courage and determination, and the hybrid enjoys her sense of humour and streaks of kindness. More Coming Soon Sol Coming SoonCategory:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:Protagonists Category:POV's Category:AND Characters